Cro-Marmot
Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric yellow-green marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears a leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. His color may be due to the fact that the ice's hue blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks off-screen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands, which leads to the majority of the character's humor. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's encased in serves as a protection from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they are not, they involve a form of heat or disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges). The only episode in which he is not frozen is the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927, but was renewed in 2004. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any starring roles, the only regular episodes where he has anything larger than a featuring role being Snow What? That's What! and Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed that he is an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy, Sniffles, and Truffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. His name is a pun of the word Cro-Magnon. Even though he only made a cameo in the episode Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character. It is said by many fans that he is not a very popular character. They say that he lacks character and personality, similar to Toothy. Most people say they want to see him die more often like the others instead of being a block of ice all the time. The staff has said that they do not like his character, which probably is why he shows up so little compared with the others, and are considering making him look like an actual Tree Friend by releasing him from his ice block. As seen in Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot appears to possess some degree of cryokinesis (ice manipulation), since he is capable of freezing an ocean when he falls into the water. This may be because he is encased in ice, but even so, the ocean freezes over much too fast. Cro-Marmot has only died two confirmed deaths, since his ice block usually protects him from injury. In scenarios he normally would have died in, he is not even injured. And example of this is in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), when Flippy smashes into him with his hummer. This has become a regular gag, where he and other characters are put into dangerous positions, the latter usually ending up dying while Cro-Marmot remains immune. Sometimes he is even partially responsible for their deaths, albeit oblivious to the events around him. Cro-Marmot's Episodes Starring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Dino-Sore Days #Intimate Spotlight #Wipe Out Featuring Roles #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Swelter Skelter Appearance Roles #Tongue Twister Trouble #Sweet Ride #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Water Way to Go #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (on Flaky's watch) #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #A Hole Lotta Love #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Brake the Cycle #By The Seat Of Your Pants Kringle Roles #Chill Kringle Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con Merchandise Seller - Wrath of Con #Ticket Seller - Happy New Year #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Debatable Deaths Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths are debatable. His only confirmed deaths so far were in Dino-Sore Days (where he gets chewed apart by a pterosaur), in From Hero to Eternity (where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava), and in Class Act (where every character is killed by the explosion at the end - as confirmed by Warren Graff). Concrete Solution When the bridge collapses, some people think that he died, as he appears a few seconds before. But in the instance of collapsing, only one car is seen on the bridge, and Cro-Marmot isn't in it. After the appearance of Pop and Cub, only Toothy appears dead. Cro-Marmot is in a block on ice which protects him from almost everything, so he may have survived in this episode. Wrath of Con When the Comic Con Convention Center collapses, he would be crushed. However, it's uncertain whether or not he was still inside the center, as he doesn't appear in the auditorium like the other characters. Furthermore, his block of ice could protect him from this death as well. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (Confirmed by Warren Graff) #Dino-Sore Days: Is chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to its babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and then burned by lava. Debatable Deaths #Concrete Solution: Dies in a bridge collapse. #Wrath of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Debatable and death not seen) #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies when his ice block melts due to too many neon signs and electric lights on his house. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Wipe Out - Gets a surfing trophy rammed into his ice block, cracking it slightly. (Debatable whether this counts as an injury or not) #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is hit and sent into a doorway by Flippy's car, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days: Is kicked in the back by a dinosaur, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #Wrath Of Con: Injured (if not killed) when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #Between Dino-Sore Days and the main series: Is frozen in a block of ice. (Permanent) #Concrete Solution: Is injured (if not killed) in a bridge collapse. Additional #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: Gets his ice block cracked after it is hit by a baseball. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 82.7% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 81% *Total Rate: 88.88% Trivia *In the episode, Read 'em and Weep, the credits state that Cro-Marmot was voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, he does not appear at all in the episode. But if he was unfrozen, there is a possibility he will be voiced by him. This is most likely a joke by the creators. *Cro-Marmot, Russell and Mime are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section, as he and Mime only appeared in the Second Serving and Third Strike DVDs. * He and Petunia are the only characters who are not duo characters not to star without co starring with another character in a regular episode. * Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths involve a form of heat, explosions, and disasters. *Since Cro-Marmot's hair is in a form of a bang, a hairstyle that obscures the eyes, it is unknown whether his eyes are the same style of Pac-Man eyes as most of the cast or not, which is similar to how The Mole's mouth and Handy's paw shape are unknown. *So far, Cro-Marmot's only confirmed deaths in a regular episode were in From Hero to Eternity and Class Act, where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava and died in an explosion respectively. *Cro-Marmot is the fifteenth character to die in the TV series. *He is one of the few characters who have not killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cuddles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Cro-Marmot is the only Happy Tree Friend to never be the first or last character to die in an episode. *''Dino-Sore Days'' is the only episode where Cro-Marmot dies without dying alongside another character. *Cro-Marmot only dies in 6 out of the 28 episodes he has appeared in so far. *In the TV episode Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot is the first male character to be kissed by both Giggles and Petunia. In the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, Giggles was seen trying to kiss him. *He is the only character not to star in his debut appearance. He appeared in Tongue Twister Trouble and Sweet Ride before starring in Snow What? That's What!. *He's also the only character to currently not have a starring role image (not counting the TV series) since the second internet season. *In Cold Hearted, Cro-Marmot is seen sitting next to Giggles on a park bench. He was also seen with Giggles in Snow What? That's What!. *He is one of only two characters who have killed Lumpy more than the number of times Lumpy has killed him back. The other character to do is The Mole. *Cro-Marmot has never had an episode where he starred alone (excluding irregular episodes). He has co-starred with Giggles and Lumpy. *It is possible he has an interest in unicycle riding, as evidenced at the end of the episode Mime to Five, baseball in Can't Stop Coffin, and surfing in Wipe Out. *He is one of the few characters who have never posthumously killed another character. The others are Russell, Splendid, and Lammy. *He is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, The Mole, Pop, Toothy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, Sniffles, and Lammy. *He has never died a gory death in a regular episode. *Cro-Marmot, like Splendid and Flippy, is usually not hurt by common things and rarely dies. *He is one of few characters who have killed Lifty and Shifty a different number of times. The others are Lumpy and Toothy. **He is also one of the two characters to kill Lifty but never Shifty. *Splendid, Nutty, Giggles and a pterodactyl are the only characters to have definitely killed Cro-Marmot (it is debatable as to whether or not Lumpy or Petunia have killed him. *Cro-Marmot has had less starring roles than any other character except Lammy and Mr. Pickels, who will likely pass him in the future. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Splendid, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *He is one of the four characters to survive in every episode in which he kills another character. The other characters are Cub, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Along with The Mole and Mr. Pickels, he is the only character to never make audible noises. *Giggles is the only character to be killed by Cro-Marmot alone. *He is in love with Petunia, as seen in the Chill Kringle. *He is the first character to be kidnapped by Lifty and Shifty, as seen in Swelter Skelter. *Petunia, Lumpy, and Cuddles are his most frequent victims. *Not counting injuries that are debatable depending on if the character died or not, Cro-Marmot is the only character to have a debatable injury (in Wipe Out, when The Mole rams a surfing trophy into his ice block). *If you choose Cro-Marmot in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will be covered with ice as the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya episode is being played. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Mime, Flaky, and Giggles. *He, The Mole, Petunia, Handy, and Toothy are the only main characters to never star on their own in the TV series. *The only girls not to have kissed him are Flaky and Lammy. *It is unknown how he does things like drive, since he never moves. *He has the longest space between his debut episode and his first death. *He is the most disliked main character due to his "uselessness" (not moving at all). (Debatable) *Cro-Marmot is arguably the most forgettable character of the show, and is mostly around for featuring or appearance roles. *In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Cro-Marmot dresses like a female, even though he is male. This is most likely a cartoon gag. *He, Mr. Pickels. and Lammy are the only characters to survive all of their regular starring roles. (However, Cro-Marmot dies in the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days.) *He and Splendid are the only characters who have never been intentionally killed by another main character. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Hair Category:Characters Named After Their Species